


梁叶的夏天 第二十三章

by LLLanlan



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLanlan/pseuds/LLLanlan





	梁叶的夏天 第二十三章

看着梁叶嘴角若隐若现的酒窝，宋天翎一句“几分钟没关系”突然卡在了喉咙，梁叶毫无防备的就被他一伸手拉到了门内，扑倒在他怀里。

“这点东西可能不够吃。”宋天翎越过梁叶的肩膀把门关上，顺势拉住了他的手臂，全然不顾他惊讶的表情把人拉进了屋。

“你......”梁叶鞋都没来得及脱，踉踉跄跄的被宋天翎带着往餐桌走。他以为宋天翎只是要他陪着吃早餐，然而宋天翎把手里拎的东西往餐桌上一放，搂着他的腰，抬手扣住他的后脑勺就吻了下去。梁叶没站稳往后退了一步，又被宋天翎抓着腰拉了回来，两人紧贴着站在原地接吻。

宋天翎完全掌握着主动权，两人唇齿间流连着缠绵的温柔，墙上挂钟发出滴滴答答的声音。梁叶呼吸不稳，搂住宋天翎脖子的手臂不自觉地收紧，喉咙发出暧昧的呜咽声。  
“唔......”

几分钟后宋天翎终于舍得给梁叶片刻喘息的机会，抵着他的额头低声道：“老师今天给你单独补习...”梁叶晕晕乎乎的似乎并没有立刻理解这句话的意思，整个人软软的靠在宋天翎身上，听着宋天翎剩下的话，鬼使神差的点了点头。  
宋天翎说：“给你请假，早上不去了。”说完舌尖又在梁叶唇角扫了一下，笑了笑。

梁叶这才清醒一点，耳根一点点泛红，本能的摇了摇头。  
——又是这种紧张到令人愉悦的感觉。

“不想要吗？”宋天翎沙哑着声音问他。  
梁叶看着他摇摇头，紧接着又点了点头，最后直接把脸埋进了宋天翎的颈窝。  
“说话......”  
宋天翎耐着性子，手在梁叶腰上不轻不重的摩挲，贴着他的耳朵说。

梁叶不说话，只是搂住宋天翎的手越收越紧。

“嗯？”宋天翎感受到了梁叶整个人状态的变化，铁了心要让他自己说出来。  
片刻，梁叶终于又抬起头看他，终于开口说了句：“你不要太过分了。”宋天翎盯着那双清亮的眸子里映出的光芒，温柔的笑了起来。  
“好。”

“去床...唔...”梁叶的话被宋天翎再次覆上来的双唇堵在了喉咙，两人纠缠着跌跌撞撞的到了卧室。  
宋天翎随手用遥控器拉上了窗帘，温暖的暗黄色灯光将两人紧紧包裹起来，影子映在床铺上。  
两人唇齿相抵，梁叶伸手轻轻一拉，宋天翎的浴袍被扯开，从肩膀滑落了一半。宋天翎抱着他倒在柔软的大床上。  
“梁叶。”  
梁叶不说话，宋天翎一把抓住他极其不安分的继续脱开自己浴袍双手，说：“我本来真的想落款的。”  
“但是我怕你不高兴。”  
“现在落款也来得及吧？”

梁叶把手从宋天翎掌心抽出来，一只手撑起身半仰着头，另一只手将挂在他肩上的浴袍全部脱下，轻声说到：“你知道我今天看到那五个字的时候是怎么想的吗？”  
梁叶的手在宋天翎肩上暧昧的摩挲，紧接着勾住他的脖子猛地躺倒，将人完全拉下来压倒在自己身上，贴着他的耳朵道：“我本来就是你的...身心都是...”说完偏过头双手交叉搭在宋天翎的脊背上，主动吻了上去。

宋天翎一愣，被梁叶按着又贴近了些，脑子缓了片刻反应过来，伸手一颗一颗解开了梁叶的校服扣子，湿润的吻印在梁叶的锁骨上，留下深深浅浅的爱意。  
他管不了那么多一直纠缠自己的伦理纲常了，两人交换着彼此的呼吸，理智的弦早已经绷断。

昏黄的灯光下，宋天翎的手掌温柔的游走在梁叶的每一寸肌肤。床单不知道是什么时候变得凌乱不堪，梁叶屏息的感受着初次被探入的痛感，手紧紧的抓着身体两侧的床单，咬牙不愿发出声音。  
宋天翎舌尖抵住梁叶紧闭的牙关，引导他和自己亲吻，轻柔缓慢的用手指做着扩张。

“啊......”放松警惕的梁叶在宋天翎的双唇离开自己的一瞬间，压抑的呻吟从喉咙溢出来。  
宋天翎随即贴着他的唇，轻声问：“疼吗？”梁叶缓缓地摇摇头，眼底氤氲着水汽，样子像是要落下泪来。随即他松开抓住床单的手，勾着宋天翎的脖子与他接吻。

这种感官上的刺激不断的冲击着宋天翎，声音控制不住的嘶哑，道：“梁叶，忍一忍。”

“唔...好痛...”尽管做好了心理准备，在宋天翎慢慢进入身体的时候，梁叶还是闷哼出声。这种前所未有的微妙的感觉让他不由自主的往后缩了一下。  
这细微的后退让宋天翎下意识抓住他的腰身，将人往身下带了带。梁叶全身紧绷，宋天翎也很难受，温声细语的一边亲他一边安慰着：“对不起...过一会儿就好了...我保证。”  
宋天翎俯下身亲吻梁叶的眼睛，感受到温热的液体从他眼角划过，心疼得要死。他双手捧着梁叶的脸颊，拇指轻轻拭去眼角的泪痕，缓慢的动作着。  
“梁叶，睁开眼睛看我......”  
宋天翎说。

梁叶先是摇头，还是咬紧牙关不肯放松，直到宋天翎的动作幅度越来越大，越来越深，他突然从疼痛中捕捉到一丝异样的愉悦感，忍不住松开唇齿发出了细细地呻吟。  
“唔...啊！”然后他睁开了眼睛。  
望着宋天翎，眼底全是泪。  
“梁叶...梁叶...别哭...很快就舒服了...”宋天翎终于慢慢感受到梁叶的放松，抓住他的肩动作又快了些。

“宋天翎...好痛...”分不清是什么感觉占据了上风，梁叶只觉得身体里某个隐秘的地方被眼前这个男人反复的刺激着，眼里不由自主的流出泪来。  
“我知道，我知道...”宋天翎将梁叶的腿又分开了些，继续着动作，耐心道：“梁叶，相信我...放轻松...嗯...”听着宋天翎因为情动而沙哑的声音，梁叶尽量放慢呼吸，尝试着放松自己。  
宋天翎一下子深入到底。  
“唔...！”梁叶的呼吸一瞬间卡在喉咙，一种让人丧失理智的快感迅速的席卷了他。  
绞紧的内壁终于开始有些湿润，宋天翎的动作更加顺利，他低下头亲吻梁叶，避免他咬伤嘴唇。  
梁叶在难以言说的愉悦感的冲击下，脚趾蜷缩着，双腿勾住宋天翎的腰，手臂紧紧的攀上他的脊背，紧闭着眼睛整个脸贴着他的颈窝，随着宋天翎的动作发出压抑的呻吟。  
“你...你慢一点...啊！”

卧室里回荡着淫靡的撞击声，宋天翎感受到梁叶整个人都放松下来，并不理会梁叶的“哀求”，反而加快了动作频率。

“宋...宋天翎...我...嗯...”  
“我在...”  
宋天翎突然把梁叶抱坐了起来，体位的变化使得两人更紧密的结合在一起，一瞬间的失神让梁叶张大了嘴发不出任何声音，只能大口大口的呼吸着。

梁叶全身每一个感官细胞都在叫嚣，他努力的睁开眼睛，眼神迷离的看着宋天翎，低头准确的咬住了他的双唇。  
“唔...宋天翎...我好...好喜欢你...”梁叶情动的告白揉碎在两人的唇齿间，灯光洒在他颤动的睫毛上，宋天翎看得出了神。  
“我...我是你的...都是你的...”  
梁叶说完这句话，神志几乎要被宋天翎激烈的动作撞的支离破碎，他不自觉的又一次咬住了双唇，仰起头呻吟出声：“嗯...”  
宋天翎舌尖细细勾勒着梁叶颈间的线条，动情的唤着梁叶的名字。  
“梁叶...”

梁叶迷迷糊糊的被宋天翎翻了身，又从身后侵入，这一次他没有感受到任何不适和疼痛，那种冲昏头脑的快感反而让他清醒了些。  
“太快了...慢点...求、求你...唔！”梁叶偏过头半边脸埋在枕头上，手死死地攥紧床单，一边呻吟一边乞求宋天翎能慢一些，他哪里知道，这种求饶让宋天翎心里一阵酥麻，只想狠狠的继续欺负他。

 

宋天翎终于抱紧梁叶释放出来，两个人交叠着趴在凌乱的大床上，剧烈的喘息着。  
“梁叶。”宋天翎贴着梁叶的耳根喊他，亲吻着他的肩膀。  
梁叶缓了好一会儿，才疲倦的答应了一声：“嗯...”  
“我爱你。”  
“嗯...我也是。”梁叶偏过头来与他接吻，眼角带着笑。

 

一场情事后，两人在床上又腻味了一会儿，梁叶累得犯困，差点直接睡着，宋天翎将人拉起来，半抱着进了浴室，给他冲洗干净带回床上，掀开被子从身后抱着他，沉沉睡去。


End file.
